


New Rules

by niqhtwing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dua lipa - Freeform, M/M, New Rules, Side Ships, Slight Smut, WINKUN, johnten, kids arent around, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqhtwing/pseuds/niqhtwing
Summary: Lee Taeyong is over Jung Jaehyun. Or so, that's what he claims.Or wherein Taeyong should've been part of the 'New Rules' club but being around Jaehyun makes it so hard. Why won't he just let Taeyong live?





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> un - betaed so please forgive any mistakes. inspired by Dua Lipa's New Rules.

Taeyong was _over_ Jaehyun.

 

Or at least, that's what he claims.

 

It doesn't stop him from giving his ex longing glances from across the hall or his best friend, Yuta, from shooting him disappointed looks. It doesn't stop Taeyong from subconsciously holding his breath as Jaehyun passes him, still in awe of his beauty even after all this time. It doesn't stop him either from feeling hurt when his ex paid him no attention, as if he didn't even exist and simply continued on his way.

 

“Ty.”

 

His eyes shot back to his friend who's eyes were filled with pity. Taeyong simply forced a smirk, pushing away the feelings of hurt as if they were never there. “That ass is too terrified to even glance at me.” He huffed haughtily, letting out what he believes is a cocky chuckle yet it only earns him a small grimace.

 

“If you say so.”

 

Taeyong winced at the words, clearly not giving the impression he wanted to. But it was just _so damn hard_. It was hard to pretend it was alright whenever Jaehyun was brought up. It became even harder whenever his presence was nearby. Even though he wish he didn't, Jaehyun still managed to make his heart beat erratically and keep him captivated with every movement he made.

 

The problem was, Taeyong doesn't make Jaehyun feel the same anymore. Or so, he believes so. After all, if Jaehyun was still so in love with him just like he was, he wouldn't have simply broken up with him out of nowhere. No forewarning. No arguments. No explanations either. Just a simple, _“I don't think it's going to work out anymore.”_ and he was gone from Taeyong’s life.

 

Yuta slung an arm around his shoulders, breaking Taeyong from his reverie. He squeezed the smaller slightly, giving him a small smile. “Forget about him already, Ty. It's been months.” He said softly, leaning over to press a gentle kiss against his friend's temple, catching Taeyong by surprise. Yuta was never one to initiate skinships as such but perhaps, he looked even more terrible than he felt.

 

He simply gave his friend a small smile in return, his arms moving to wrap around his waist as the bell rung. The two moved to walk to their classes; unaware of the hard glare of jealousy that followed them from across the hall.

 

* * *

 

Taeyong’s eyes were close to falling shut as their teacher continued to drone on and on about theories related to the long equation of the board. He honestly had no idea anymore, scribbling down a note to ask Sicheng. At this point, he had given up on learning from Mr. Choi, whom he normally would've been asking for clarification once he didn't understand a certain part. However, things were different now weren't they?

 

A finger poked his side causing him to snap his eyes open, finding Doyoung glancing at him discreetly.

 

“What is it?” He asked quietly, not wanting to be caught but quite annoyed at having been interrupted from almost falling asleep.

 

Doyoung chuckled softly, flashing him an amused bunny smile before leaning close to Taeyong discreetly. “Want to go drinking with the gang again?”

 

“Will—”

 

“Jaehyun won't be there. He says he has other plans.” Taeyong pressed his lips tightly together, albeit tempted with the offer. It had been too long since the gang has been complete ever since the split with Jaehyun. It wasn't that they took sides, hell they still hung out every now and then. But the feeling of having them all together — minus Jaehyun of course — was something he missed.

 

It didn't take too much to convince him, earning a nod from the smaller male. Doyoung grinned happily, bunny teeth making an appearance as he quickly and quietly took out his phone and began texting under the table. Taeyong rolled his eyes fondly at the other's antics, lips curled into a small smile of his own.

 

_127 without Jaehyun? It's been a long while after all._

 

* * *

 

 

A loud laugh escaped his lips as Johnny belted out the song, dance ridiculously along with Doyoung. He couldn't help himself from singing along, taking a long sip out of his — 5th or 6th bottle of alcohol, he doesn't quite remember. He doesn't remember either how he ended up shirtless, save for the leather vest that he seems to be wearing or why he's next to Hansol and Yuta who were heavily making out, their shirts strewn onto the floor next to them.

 

What he _does_ remember however is arriving at the karaoke place and being greeted by a big over - enthusiastic group of people who immediately smothered him with hugs. Next thing he knew was that they were led into a private room and Hansol announcing that Johnny knew the owner of the place. Which for nearly everyone, was an open invitation for them to do anything.

 

“Taeyong! Sing a song!” Ten half squealed with delight, thrusting the free microphone into his hands as Johnny and Doyoung wrapped up the final verses of their song.

 

“I got the perfect song for you!” Yuta nearly screamed, having pulled away from Hansol who busied himself by attacking his boyfriend's bare shoulders.

 

Ten grinned excitedly, making his way to Yuta who quickly whispered in the song. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be good for Taeyong, judging by the way his friends cackled, the shorter making his way to Doyoung who laughed the loudest of all just as his song finished.

 

“Come on, Ty!” He yelled, beckoning the other to come up as Ten told Johnny the song choice, the taller quickly putting in the numbers.

 

Yuta pushed his friend off the seat, quickly laying on it before attacking Hansol with a kiss. Taeyong’s nose scrunched in betrayal, standing awkwardly as a whine slipped past his lips in protest. Taeil chuckled, pushing him forward and into Ten’s awaiting arms who quickly passed him onto Doyoung.

 

Almost instantly, the song began to play and with just the intro, the entire gang grew loud, wolf whistles and cheers echoing around the room.

 

“Go Ty!”

 

“Makes us proud, baby!”

 

“Your ass looks so fine in those jeans!”

 

Everyone laughed at the comment as Kun earned a light hit from Sicheng, making it up to the other with a cuddle. Even Yuta and Hansol seemed to have stopped their make out session, the former having whipped his phone out to video the whole thing.

 

“Lose yourself to the music.” Doyoung mused, giving him a wide grin as they all left him to perform on the small stage before the screen.

 

With a deep breath, Taeyong slowly let himself loose, hips swaying sensually as his vest revealed more of his slightly toned chest earning yells from the crowd.

 

 _“Talkin’ in my sleep at night makin’ myself crazy,”_ He began shyly, still hesitant as he moved his body from side to side.

 

“Out of my mind! Out of my mind!” His friends yelled, doing the back up vocals horribly yet enthusiastically.

 

 _“Wrote it down and read it out, hopin' it would save me,”_ He continued, beginning to let go as he ran a hand over his bare chest making his friends go wild.

 

He was too busy, already finding himself falling into the song, to notice the new member in the audience. Doyoung screamed loudly, clutching Jaehyun by the arm the moment the taller male stepped into the room. He dragged him to sit next to him and Johnny, grinning like a maniac as he pointed out at the performance Taeyong was putting onstage. Jaehyun’s lips parted in surprise yet he sat quietly, eyes taking in every movement the other made.

 

_“My love, he makes me feel like nobody else;_

_Nobody else._

_But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself;_

_I tell myself,”_

 

Taeyong let himself loose, coming up with dance sultry dance movements on the spot, lips curled into a smirk as his vest began to slip down his shoulders to reveal more skin.

 

_“One, don't pick up the phone._

_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone._

_Two, don't let him in._

_You'll have to kick him out again._

_Three, don't be his friend._

_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning._

_And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him.”_

 

His friends went wild as the vest fell off, the excitement in the air loud as the song’s catchy beat got to them all. As his eyes fell on the crowd, he caught sight of Yuta engaging in another session with Hansol. Taeyong had spotted Johnny cheering loudly for him, shirt off and jeans hanging lowly on his waist. Ten and Doyoung were making their way towards him, engaging him in a dance, closely moving with one another earning loud yells from their other friends. It didn’t take long for him to spot Jaehyun, his gaze unreadable as he stared at Taeyong.

 

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the song. Maybe it was the adrenaline in his veins that had caused him to smirk, licking his lips sensually in Jaehyun’s direction teasingly. He should’ve stopped there. Seeing Jaehyun stiffen and react to simply those should’ve been enough. Yet when Ten moved closer to him, he couldn’t help but hungrily press his lips against the other’s, the yells from his friends turning into full blown screams; more so when Ten kissed him back.

 

It wasn’t the first time he shared the kiss with the other. Hell, most of their drunken nights before Jaehyun came, involved shared kisses and lots more. Taeyong was used to feeling the other up close; was used to the intimacy and the response of his body against the other’s.

 

The thing was, _Jaehyun_ wasn’t used to it.

 

A loud whine escaped Taeyong’s lips as he was pulled away from Ten, eyes shut close as he felt himself being pulled away harshly from his crowd. He heard yells from his friends, several catcalls before he was thrown over someone’s shoulder and he heard a door slam shut behind him.

 

His eyes slowly blinked open, his cheeks instantly turning red as he came face to face with whomever’s thigh it was. His eyes glanced upward to find his ex, the man’s lips curled downwards into a deep frown, his jaw set in visible annoyance.

 

“Jae?” He called out, voice soft and quiet. He was sure the other hadn't heard him amongst all the loud sounds from the other karaoke rooms they passed. Yet, he found deep brown hazel eyes boring into his own, gaze soft and… almost hurt? Taeyong didn't want to know.

 

Jaehyun kept quiet, lips pursed as he carried the other out of the establishment and into his car, strapping him securely into the shotgun seat.

 

“I'll call your parents and tell them I'm with you.” He remarked quietly, his figure growing hazy as sleep slowly overtook the other. Taeyong was aware of the pair of lips that graced his forehead before everything turned black.

 

However, he must've been dreaming when he heard Jaehyun whisper words he ached to hear. Words he was sure the taller would never say again; not in real life. Not anymore.

 

_“You really still manage to make me crazy, Yongie.”_

 

* * *

 

 

A loud groan slipped past Taeyong’s lips as the sun rays hit his face, signaling the beginning of a new day. His head throbbed with the pain of a hangover, his hands grasping to pull soft sheets over his head, shielding him from the sunlight.

 

A low chuckle caused him to freeze, eyes snapping open underneath the blankets as a presence slowly began to approach him.

 

“Taeyong.”

 

Said boy could feel his heart throb harsher than his head, his grip on the sheets turning white. Through the thin fabric, he could feel a warm hand brushing against his arm, patting him gently as if to coax him to come out.

 

“Yongie.”

 

Taeyong froze, swallowing thickly as the nickname did things to his poor heart. He heard Jaehyun chuckle, causing him to hurriedly pull off the sheets and glare at the taller male; only to hiss at the bright light and retreat back into the white fabric. The action only caused Jaehyun to laugh, playfully falling atop the smaller male's frame, attempting to squeeze him with his more muscular body.

 

“Lee Taeyong, you have class in 30 minutes.”

 

That sealed the deal for him.

 

With strength he didn’t know he had, he quickly pushed off the taller male and scrambled out of bed, hissing loudly once more at the sunlight that greeted him, before tumbling down the familiar path towards the bathroom. It took him less than 15 minutes — despite the obnoxious pounding in his head — to finish, quickly fishing out his phone to call Yuta and ask him to make an excuse to the professor about his late arrival to class.

 

However, it took him less than 5 minutes to find out the truth and roam around the flat in annoyance, looking for the perpetrator; finding Jaehyun simply serving a good amount of breakfast food that made his mouth water at the sight.

 

“Will you be joining me for breakfast? Or do you have classes on a Sunday?” He mused, eyes glinting with humor as he sat down on one side of the table. Taeyong huffed, moving to sit across from Jaehyun out of habit before his own eyes raked the table, taking note of the food that had been served. He felt his voice catch in his throat, remembering how these used to be the same breakfast he’d beg Jaehyun to make every morning after a night of lovemaking. Right down from the bacon and pork to the kind of fried rice and the way he liked his eggs depending on how rough Jaehyun had been the night before. Considering that he technically had a rough night, he was still amazed to see that Jaehyun had even got his kind of eggs right.

 

“I’m sorry. It was a bad joke, wasn’t it?” Jaehyun asked, and if only Taeyong looked up, he’d notice the visible frown of worry that marred Jaehyun’s otherwise perfect features.

 

Taeyong sighed, simply not gracing the question with a reply as he took a good amount of each food laid out before him.

 

“It’s fine.” He managed to muster, freezing and finally looking up when Jaehyun had slipped a pill into his hand whilst pushing a glass of water in his direction.

 

“I kinda forgot you were drunk last night.” He began, smiling sheepishly. “And I felt bad making you wake up and wash around but you wouldn’t budge. Point is, you probably had a horrible headache and yeah, here’s some pain relievers. They help relieve well, the pain.”

 

Taeyong took them hesitantly, aware of the eyes that followed his movements as their owner’s lips curled into a smile. Taeyong bit back a frown, thoughts filled with the same old pitying statements.

 

_But can they relieve me from the pain you left long ago?_

 

Judging from the grimace that made it’s way onto Jaehyun’s lips, he must have said them out loud. His own cheeks darkened significantly, directing his attention to his food and eating them as quickly as he could. He was all too aware of the suffocating silence that now surrounded them, broken only by deep sighs from his companion and the scraping of utensils against plates as they finished their helpings.

 

Taeyong mentally counted the seconds that passed as they ate in silence, using that as a distraction before he finished, quickly placing the things he used on the sink then scurrying out. He took a quick while to pass by Jaehyun, quickly thank him and leave without meeting his eyes or looking back.

 

If only he had looked back, Taeyong might have noticed the look of regret and longing that flashed through Jaehyun’s eyes as he left through the door and out of his life once more. 

 

* * *

 

 

Among the long list of things Taeyong hated, was a sweaty Jung Jaehyun.

 

Taeyong would never admit it, but a sweaty Jaehyun made him instantly weak; something that the younger knew but would never point out if he wanted Taeyong to put out. Even during the period that they had dated, Jaehyun had often used that to his advantage, arriving home all sweaty after a tiring basketball training, to which Taeyong would greet with hungry and eager kisses; hands roaming all over his body.

 

It had been two weeks since Taeyong had properly seen the Jung boy, managing to slip by narrowly everytime Jaehyun had tried to reach out for him. However, fate must have been conspiring against him that Taeyong had ended up alone with Jaehyun in one of the many boys’ locker rooms on campus.

 

It wasn’t intentional. Taeyong had been in a hurry, his P.E. classes were to start in 20 minutes and still, he had yet to change. He slipped into one of the shower cubicles, back turned as he stripped down and changed. He was unaware of the figure that entered the locker room, all sweaty from his own training regimen. It wasn’t until he was halfway through slipping on his shirt that he felt eyes roam his bare back, feeling a shiver run down his spine before turning around to tell the guy off.

 

However, the words died on his tongue as his own eyes fell on a sweaty Jung Jaehyun, the taller male clad in his basketball shorts and jersey that revealed his toned legs and arms.

 

The next thing Taeyong knew was that he was pressed against the cold gym lockers, Jaehyun’s tongue shoved down his throat as his own body grinded against the other’s with want. His fingers began to thread through the other’s wet locks, tugging on it harshly causing Jaehyun to pull away, lips moving to attach itself on the other’s neck, trailing down to nibble on his collarbone. The elder bit his lower lip, muffling the moan that attempted to escape his lips as Jaehyun continued to attack his bare chest, sucking on skin to leave marks.

 

“Ah fuck—” He moaned, attempting to pull away as Jaehyun’s teeth caught his nipple. He threw his head back, his veins thrumming with want and hunger for more. He felt Jaehyun’s hands grasp his ass causing him to groan; eyes squeezing shut as he felt those hands kneed his cheeks.

 

His hips continued to move, grinding his growing erection against Jaehyun’s, feeling the other’s erection harden with each ministration. His fingers tugged on the other’s shirt, a silent petition for him to take it off. He heard Jaehyun chuckle, felt his breath ghost against his bare skin causing him to shiver once more. Taeyong groaned, movements frantic as a silent plea for more, only pausing as he felt his ass vibrate, a loud moan slipping past his lips.

 

Taeyong watched as Jaehyun’s eyes widened, visibly swallowing thickly before he felt those hands delve into his pockets and take out his phone. “You’ve got a call, baby.” Jaehyun murmured, answering the call before handing it over to it’s owner. Taeyong scrambled to take a firm hold of it, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he tried to steady his voice.

 

“Hello? Lee Taeyong speaki—”

 

“Where are you? Class has been in session for 15 minutes and you’re still not here!” Yuta’s voice complained through the device causing Taeyong to wince, lips curling into a frown. He felt Jaehyun carefully lift him, his legs wrapping the taller man’s waist as he was carried over to a nearby bench. Subconsciously, he straddled the other’s hips, Jaehyun’s hands gripping his thighs tightly.

 

“Taeyong?”

 

“Um, Yuta. You see, I—” Taeyong bit back a moan, cutting himself off as Jaehyun began to suck at the junction of his neck and jaw, hands moving to grope once more at his ass.

 

“Lee Taeyong!? Where are you!?” Taeyong swallowed thickly, choking slightly on his moans as Jaehyun began to rub his crotch against his behind. Taeyong moved an arm to wrap around his neck, clutching onto the other for support.

 

“Yuta, I just can’t make it to class. There’s something I need to take care of—”

 

“Baby, please hang up already. Damnit.”

 

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, more so when Yuta grew silent. However, his embarrassment was short-lived as Jaehyun’s lips moved to suck on his nipples causing a moan to slip past Taeyong’s lips, momentarily forgetting about the Japanese man on the other end.

 

“W-Was that Jaehyun!? And oh my god— Are you guys fucking!?” Yuta hissed. Jaehyun growled against his nub, small vibrations sending a wave of arousal through Taeyong’s body. Before he knew it, Jaehyun pulled away, hand shooting out to grab the phone.

 

“Hi Yuta. I know you’re a great friend but Taeyong will not be attending class. We’ll talk to you later.” He remarked before promptly hanging up, leaving Taeyong to gape.

 

“He’s going to kill us.” Taeyong whispered, watching as Jaehyun tossed the phone towards his gym bag, the device landing safely on top.

 

“More you than me.” The athlete chuckled, beginning to reattach his lips towards the other’s bare skin, starting his attack on the other’s collarbones. Taeyong’s fingers tangled themselves into his hair, tugging on it out of habit earning a loud groan from Jaehyun.

 

“Well, for one, it wasn’t my fault we broke up! And two, I’m supposed to be over you!”

 

Jaehyun pulled away, a loud sigh slipping past his lips as his hands moved to rest on Taeyong’s waist. “One, I know. I’m sorry. Although, sorry probably isn’t enough. I still owe you an explanation I suppose.” He began, voice soft as his thumbs gently caresses Taeyong’s sides. “Two, does this,” He gestured between them, “Look like you’re over us? I know I’m not.”

 

Jaehyun leaned closer, forehead slightly pressing against Taeyong’s own as his eyes flickered to the latter’s own eyes. “I know I’m still very much in love with you, Lee Taeyong.”

 

Despite the frustration and confusion, Taeyong had been feeling at the moment, he found himself pressing his lips against Jaehyun’s; kiss slow and tender, a sharp contrast from the passionate and hungry kisses they had shared earlier. Jaehyun had been the first to pull away to breathe, keeping his forehead pressed against the other’s.

 

“Is this your way of saying you’re not over me either?” He asked, lips curling into a small smile. Taeyong laughed, hand coming to hit his shoulder gently.

 

“Me grinding my ass against your dick was probably a clearer sign.” He mused playfully earning a loud laugh from Jaehyun.

 

“Besides’” Taeyong continued, running his tongue over his lips as he eyed the other’s still sweaty figure. _“And if you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him.”_

 

Jaehyun chuckled, arching a brow as he laid down on the bench causing Taeyong to fall forward, his hands resting on the taller male’s chest. “Technically, I’m under you. I kept that song in mind. So if that isn’t a sign I don’t know what is.”

 

Taeyong chuckled, propping him up slightly as he let his wander, slipping beneath Jaehyun’s shirt in an attempt to take it off.

 

“If it’s any comfort, I’ll be under you soon enough.” He remarked earning a chuckle from Jaehyun, his hands holding Taeyong by the waist to support him.

 

“We’ll see about that, baby. How many rounds can you go before your next class?”

 

* * *

 

 

A laugh escaped Taeyong’s lips as he watched Johnny pick-up Ten, easily slinging the now drunk Thai man as if he was a sack of potatoes.

 

“We’ll be heading back now.” Johnny remarked, turning to everyone with a wave.

 

“Does this mean you’ll fuck me now?” Ten slurred causing everyone to laugh even louder. Johnny flushed slightly, clearing his throat before bidding his goodbyes then leaving.

 

“It won’t be long until they get together.” Sicheng remarked, propping his legs over Taeyong’s lap. “That’s what I said about you and Jaehyun the last time and I was right.”

 

Taeyong’s gaze swept over his friends, the scene all too-familiar. They were strewn in different parts of the karaoke room, all caught up in their own worlds. A fond smile slipped on Taeyong’s lips as he watched each of them before his gaze landed on his _boyfriend_. The smile only grew as h watched Jaehyun goof around with Kun, the two attempting to outsing one another before Taeil stepped in, effectively outsinging them both.

 

A loud cheer escaped Taeyong’s lips as Sicheng clapped, both men cheering for the man that managed to beat both their boyfriends. Taeyong watched as Jaehyun pouted, making his way towards his boyfriend before slipping into the empty space next to him.

 

“Sorry, Sicheng.” Jaehyun remarked with no amount of remorse, hands moving to half-drag Taeyong onto his lap. Taeyong yelped slightly, arms immediately moving to wrap around Jaehyun’s neck causing the taller male to laugh. Taeyong could only huff, glancing at Sicheng for help, only to find him cooing over Kun. Taeyong could hear the praises that escaped his lips causing him to wrinkle his nose.

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me that I did well too?” Jaehyun asked, whispering into his ear causing Taeyong to shiver; more so when the other pressed a gentle kiss onto his pulse.

 

“You could do better. We both know no one can outsing Taeil but you’re better than Kun.” Taeyong joked, scrunching his nose causing Jaehyun to pout.

 

“Hey! I heard that!” They laughed as Kun whined, the smile on Taeyong’s lips growing with every moment that occurred.

 

“I guess you’re no longer part of the New Rules club.” Jaehyun mused, nuzzing his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. Taeyong could only chuckle, a hand moving to run absent-mindedly through Jaehyun’s hair.

 

“I thought that was obvious the moment I begged you to fuck me.”

 

Jaehyun laughed at the vulgar language, lips stretching into a grin causing his dimples to show.

 

“At least you’re part of the ‘The Love of Jaehyun’s Life’ club.”

 

“I better be the only member.”

 

“Well, aside from my family and my friends, you’re pretty much the only one.” He mused, leaning over to press a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek. "At least, you're the only one I want."

 

And if that was the case, Taeyong didn’t mind not being part of the new rules club.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a long while and this is my first NCT ficlet. It's been sitting in my laptop for a long while now so I hope you guys like it!


End file.
